


order for brian!

by foricarus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non Idol AU, One Shot, Rated T for language, barista!jae, coffee shop AU, lapslock, tired!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foricarus/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: every time brian goes to this coffee shop, the barista never writes "youngk" down on his cup. the barista only ever writes and calls for "brian". he didn't even tell the guy his name!





	order for brian!

**Author's Note:**

> idk if someone already wrote something like this, but this was so fun to write!! enjoy!! i was too lazy to beta it, so excuse any mistakes!

"order for brian!"

brian walks up tiredly to grab his cup at the front. he's been to this coffee shop tons of times, each time telling the barista (the same one!) that his name is "youngk". for some weird, strange reason, the barista always puts "brian" on his cup. he swears he never told him his name! he eyes the barista, decides that today is the day to know what said barista's name is, and reads his nametag.

'jae' he thinks to himself, then glances back to the barista. it's fitting. he never _really_ looked at him before. sure, they've made eye contact when brian gave a small smile and a "thank you" after recieving his drink, but nothing more than that.

jae quirks an eyebrow at him with an amused smile. they lock eyes for a second and brian has to admit that the dude is pretty cute. he takes the cup from his hand and thanks him quickly.

"see you next time i guess!" jae says to him, waving and sending him off. he gives brian a bright smile that makes his heart flutter. he didn't know that he was the type to fall in love with a smile.

brian replies with a quieter "thank you, you too..." and heads out.

on the way to wonpil's, he reads the cup and is reminded of the "brian" scrawled along the side. he doesn't know what's weirder, the fact that he's not scared the dude knows his name or the fact he finds it kind of endearing the way he writes things in such a messy manner. he shakes his head, smiles, then continues on his merry way to wonpil's shared apartment.

he knocks on the door and is welcomed by dowoon wearing one of wonpil's sweaters. inside, sungjin is also there on his phone playing a game. brian greets all of them with a smile.

"wow you went to get coffee and didn't get any of us some. rude." wonpil scolds him and brian just laughs at this.

"oh? it says 'brian'? you never use your other name in coffee shops?" sungjin tilts his head in confusion. he doesn't use his name at coffee shops because he feels as though it's an invasion of privacy. he doesn’t want some random person to find out all of his personal information by just giving out his name! brian then remembers that the others haven't seen him get coffee from that shop yet. honestly, he's surprised since he goes to that shop so often. he'll probably be going as much as he can with that strangely adorable barista there.

sungjin makes a face that looks like he figured out the world and makes a satisfied noise. "you went to that one 'better better' cafe, am i right?"

"how'd you know?" great, more psychic powers from people today.

sungjin laughs and shakes his head. "the last time i went there, the barista named 'jae' put on my cup 'bob' for reasons i don't know. after he gave me the cup he high-fived a girl working behind the counter. the name on her nametag was 'jamie' i think?"

wonpil and dowoon stifle their laughter and sungjin glares at them. brian is in a somewhat state of shock since it was the same barista. maybe he just has a thing for putting the wrong name on people's cups. either way, it doesn't really bother brian. oh god, he's whipped isn't he?

"looks like brian's thinking! that's not good!" wonpil teases him and brian almost slaps the kid. dowoon snickers whilst wonpil hides behind him.

sungjin gasps. "could it be that you got the same barista as me? woah, that's weird." he goes through the same thought process as brian about the whole predicament, then raises an eyebrow at him. "did something happen when you were there?" wonpil jumps out from behind dowoon and immediately starts listening. he's here for his friend's tea and he's going to get tea from someone. if it's brian's tea he's getting, it's going to be good and boiling.

"besides the barista guessing my name without me telling him - uh - no." brian says defensively. "and the fact that the barista is really cute." he mutters the second half because his friends are so overdramatic. still, dowoon gets shocked at the quiet information he heard. the others didn't hear it, so of course he's going to tell the entire world.

"oH MY GOSH! BRIAN HAS A CRUSH ON THE WEIRD BARISTA!" dowoon yells while wonpil immediately has a 180 on his attitude. when brian has a crush, they're not going to let him live it down. sungjin grins, wipes a fake tear off his face, and mutters a quiet "finally. i thought he'd be single forever..." that no one hears.

"you guys need to chill oh my god. also, i don't know if it's a crush or not! i just find him cute and shit..." sungjin and wonpil look unconvinced, but dowoon looks enraptured by his answer. dowoon giggles, then shakes his head. who knows what goes on in his head anymore.

* * *

jae has never seen someone get so much coffee from their shop before. it's not that their coffee is bad, it's just weird to see someone who goes for coffee at 9 am everyday. the first time he stepped foot into the shop, jae was caught off guard. he was so attractive and out of his league. 

_"may i have a name?" jae questioned while he grabbed the nearest sharpie._

_"youngk" he said nonchalantly while grabbing his wallet from his pocket._

_jae took a quick look at him and decided that he looked more like a 'brian'. he didn't feel like writing 'youngk', it seemed too fake and not personal in his opinion. he scrawled 'brian' on the side of the cup and started working on his drink. he took one more glance at the good looking guy and almost burnt himself with the hot coffee._

the way he smiled when he handed the cup over was absolutely heart-stopping. jae wasn't the type to fall in love at first sight, until that day.

"jae, are you thinking about brian or whatever his name is?" jamie called out to him. he'd been blending the same drink for 3 minutes now. "if you just talk to him, maybe you'll have a chance!"

"stop watching so many dramas, jamie!" he takes out the drink and   watched the very soupy mixture get poured into the cup. "it's getting to your head!"

she rolls her eyes and takes the filled cup from jae and puts a cap on it. she calls the name out and hurriedly goes back to jae behind the counter. jae laughs at her sudden rush of actions. she gets all up in his face, until the chime warning that a customer entered rings.

"it’s brian! this is your chance loverboy! go get your man!!" she shoves his back, leading him to the cash register.

he does the usual. not writing "youngk" down on the cup, making the same drink, and peeking a glance when the other isn’t looking. he calls for a "brian" and holds his drink for him. 'brian' makes eye contact with him and jae's head goes blank.

he chooses to raise his eyebrow in response to the staring. he sends the other a warm smile.

"see you next time i guess!" he blurts out on accident. next thing you know, he's waving goodbye to 'brian' and latter is smiling back.

"thank you, you too...” he mumbles in the softest voice. jae has officially fallen in love with the cutest boy ever. 'brian' walks out of the shop and jae feels like passing out. jamie sees this, but just ignores it since it's normal jae behavior.

"did you say something to him??" that's the only thing she really cares about at the moment. jae looks at her, closes his eyes, and has a sweet smile on his face.

"i think i'm in love." jamie rolls her eyes and gives up on trying to get an answer from jae. she rushes to the counter at the sound of a chime coming from the front door.

* * *

brian went back to the shop as usual. every now and then, he'd invite sungjin with him to get coffee also. other times, dowoon and wonpil showed up by themselves and cracked jokes with jae. jae would recognize sungjin everytime he brought him with.

 _"i didn't know you knew bob!?"_ _jae sounded so excited to see another person become a regular (by force because sungjin would never drink that much coffee in his spare time)._

brian grew very fond of the other boy. if he didn't feel shy on some days, he'd start conversation with him. most of the time, jae started conversation. they would talk for as long as they could without holding up the line. sometimes, brian would come back coincidentally during jae's break. jae could feel himself fall deeper and deeper for the boy every time a small smile was sent at him.

dowoon and wonpil would tell him that "he's whipped for the boy!", and they weren't wrong. as much as brian loved those two, he couldn't trust them with his love life. still, they would be eavesdropping on his simple conversations with sungjin about his feelings.

_"i don't know if i should make a move or not" brian scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. he felt bad for troubling sungjin with all his boy problems._

_"he loOKS AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE HIS WORLD. JUST DATE THE FUCKING BARISTA ALREADY." wonpil yelled at him from behind the door. he could practically see dowoon shaking his head eagerly in agreement. wonpil and dowoon were his number one side supporters. brian banged on the door and told them to be quiet. he has enough on his mind (thinking about jae took a lot of effort)._

he laughed at the thought, then entered the ever-so-familiar coffee shop. he looked at the counter and found no one but jamie. she seemed to brighten up once she saw that he entered. she got out a cup and wrote 'youngk' in cursive on the side.

"hi jamie! where's jae?" her face turned soft at the mention of jae.

"he's sick right now. he's had a really bad cough lately and wasn't listening to anything i told him to do." she rolled her eyes and worked on brian's drink. he'd been there enough times for jamie to know him and his specific order.

"that sucks. i wish i had his number to tell him to get better..." he's talking nonsense. jae and jamie are best friends, so why would he gush about jae right in front of his best friend. he's totally giving his feelings away!

"i got you!" she scrawled quickly on a napkin a set of numbers and handed it to brian. you can count on jamie to give away all your personal information when you're sick.

"oh - um - thanks..." he didn't really know what else to respond with. i mean, he just got the number of the boy he had been madly crushing on for 2 months. jamie winked at him, then handed him his warm drink. she called for the next in line and brian took out his phone quickly.

 _ **(9:14) me:**_ it's the dude you always call 'brian'!!  
_**(9:14) me:**_ i hope you feel better soon :))

he stared at the new number, then changed the name to _**"**_ _ **jae** **♡♡"**_. brian smiled at his phone. it is super cheesy of him to put that as jae's name when they're not even in a relationship, but what can he do? jae has stolen his heart.

"what a thief..." brian mumbles to himself. his cheeks warm and a huge smile starts to grow on his face. he coughs and clears his head because he doesn't want to do something really embarrassing right now.

when jae isn't at work, brian doesn't feel right. it feels as though someone ruined their schedule of unscheduled meetings. he walked out of the shop and stumbled upon the flower shop that wonpil works at. he entered the building, hearing wonpil's voice welcome him.

"oh! brian! you're here! why?" he finishes one of the bouquets he was working on, then goes over to him at the counter.

"i saw you through the window and thought i'd say hello! why? don't want me here?" he teased wonpil, but the latter didn't mind. wonpil rambled on and on about dowoon while brian had his head in the clouds thinking about a certain barista. the younger rolled his eyes when he realized that brian wasn't listening to him.

brian had dazed off. his thoughts clouded with super soft and fuzzy feelings. when jae smiled, he swore that he could see the stars in his eyes. he had fallen for his looks, personality, touch, and weird habit of not writing down the requested name.

 _ **(10:36) jae** **♡♡:**_ whoops! sorry for the late response :'(((((  
_**(10:36) jae** **♡♡:**_ with you wishing me good health, how can i not get better? ;)

brian smiles brightly at his phone, then stops when he catches wonpil looking at him strangely. he coughs and starts having an immense interest in the flowers in the shop. wonpil rolls his eyes once more, then hits brian's shoulder.

"when will you tell him about your totally obvious crush?" he wants brian to be in a relationship. he's much less grumpy and more smiley.

"when he stops calling sungjin 'bob', wonpil." he looks him straight in the eye.

"so never?" wonpil dodged the slap aimed at the back of his head. this kid had a lot of nerve, but he probably wasn't wrong. he tells wonpil goodbye and leaves the shop.

* * *

jae went back to work the next day. he realized that he never actually found out the name of 'brian'. the only way he ever referred to him was by the name 'brian'. the other hadn't told him his actual name yet. it's his plan to find out today!

the bell on the door chimes and jae straightens himself out. he sneaks a look at his phone and smiles when he sees the familiar "9:00 am" light up across the screen. he looks up to see a familiar handsome face that has stolen his heart one too many times. he already writes 'brian' on the side of the cup with a silver sharpie. brian finally stops in front of the counter and says hello to him.

"i'm assuming that it's the same drink that you get every single other day?" jae jokes with a smile across his face.

"you know it." he replies, sending a wink to jae.

jae's head almost fell off his body. 'brian' just winked at him and he can't believe that he's not dead yet. save jae from all this torture and let him date the adorable man in front of him. 'brian' hands over the money.

"hold on!" he turns around and quirks an eyebrow at jae. "i never actually asked for your name in these past 2 months..." jae tells him shyly. it's kind of stupid sounding when he hears it come from his mouth.

"my name is actually brian, i just don't know how you knew?" jae stares at brian and starts laughing loud and obnoxiously. brian tilts his head to the side, confused at the sudden laughter coming from jae

"i thought you looked like a 'brian', so i wrote brian down instead of that name that you always ask for." jae smiles widely while answering brian. the younger looks skeptical of his answer, but lets him get away with it.

"then why did you call sungjin 'bob'?" that's the one thing that had been bothering brian. how does sungjin look like a 'bob'?

"he reminds me of bob the builder. _especially_ his nose." brian snorts at his answer while grabbing the drink jae held out for him. jae gives him a warm smile, then glances at their hands. he grabs brian's wrist without thinking.

"would you ever want to go on a date with me, brian?" jae's heart is beating 1000x faster than before. brian's face goes vaguely pink, and he stutters for a bit.

"i would absolutely love that, jae." the smile that brian offers jae is sickeningly sweet. jae tugs at brian's arm and kisses his cheek.

"just text me the details!" jae tells brian. the younger's hand reached up to touch the part of his face that jae kissed.

"yeah - uh - sure!!" brian's face heated up, and he rushed out of the shop.

jae almost passed out on the counter. he just asked out the cutest guy ever and he can't believe that he said yes. he fist-pumps the air, then gets back to work due to jamie's yelling. his phone dings with a text.

 _ **(9:32) brian ☆:**_  hope to see you soon! ♡♡

"jae i swear to god! get back to work!" jae runs away from jamie's incessant nagging. for now, he just wants to think about brian's smile and how lucky he is to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos!! find me [@softlix](https://softlix.tumblr.com) and [@dreamhoon](https://dreamhoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
